Free! - J-Rock and Visual Kei World
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Antologi beberapa fanfic pendek dari Free! yang diilhami dari lagu-lagu J-rock dan Visual Kei, dengan beragam tema, beragam genre, beragam situasi, beragam karakter sentral. Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.


Free! – Iwatobi Swimming Club J-Rock & Visual Kei Drabbles

**_ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION – MAIGO INU TO AME NO BEAT_**

Cast:

Rin Matsuoka as Maigo Inu

Haruka Nanase as Ame no Yurei

Disclaimer: I didn't own Free! and Maigo Inu to Ame no Beat song.

* * *

Malam itu, kota Iwatobi dilanda hujan lebat. Semua orang berlari mencari tempat untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan. Beberapa diantara mereka bersiap-siap dengan payung dan jas hujan beraneka warna dan model.

Kota Iwatobi kini bak ladang jamur beraneka warna di malam gulita. Begitu eksotis dan menawan. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa di antara keeksotisan tersebut, terselubung secuil cerita pedih? Ya, secuil. Karena kisah itu terjadi satu per sekian persen dari seluruh kejadian makhluk hidup di bumi.

Di emperan sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup, seekor anjing kecil berbulu kemerahan duduk sendirian, menatap hujan yang terus membasahi bumi dengan matanya yang basah. Ia kesepian di sana. Hanya suara hujan, desau angin malam dan keremangan lampu toko yang mengisi malamnya.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang lain.

Bahkan manusia-manusia yang melintas di hadapannya pun tak sedetik pun mau untuk sekedar memperdulikannya. Siapa yang ingin meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk berhenti dan sekedar menyunggingkan senyum untuk sang anjing kecil?

Zaman sudah berubah. Kehidupan berjalan terus bagaikan roda. Membentuk suatu siklus tiada batas. Siklus yang terkadang memposisikan sesuatu di atas, dan kemudian turun ke bawah. Mungkin, anjing kecil itu berada pada posisi bawah. Itu semua memang sudah menjadi suatu keharusan. Di dunia ini, ada hitam dan putih, Yin dan Yang, baik dan buruk, atas dan bawah… selalu ditemukan kejadian yang berpasangan.

Jadi, percuma kalau kita harus berjalan di tempat, atau bahkan kembali ke masa lalu. Suatu kehidupan berjalan ke depan jika ingin menemukan resolusi yang jelas. Memutarbalikkan masa sama artinya dengan mengulur-ulur alur bak cerita-cerita sinetron yang hanya sekedar mengejar popularitas belaka. Alur tak dipedulikan, yang penting eksis di dunia.

Picik. Ya, terkadang kehidupan memang picik. Tapi, sekali lagi, selalu ditemukan kejadian yang berpasangan. Jika sesuatu yang 'picik' itu ada, maka pasti ada sifat antagonis dari hal tersebut.

Tak terasa anjing kecil itu telah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam duduk di emperan toko sambil memandang hujan. Dalam kesendiriannya, ia tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan nyanyiannya, mengiringi orkestra hujan. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan kombinasi gonggongan, geraman pelan, dan ringisan. Anjing itu mendendangkan lagu tentang kesendiriannya. Ia seolah-olah mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada hujan.

"Kau kesepian, anjing kecil?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan sang anjing. Makhluk berbulu kemerahan tersebut menghentikan senandungnya, menegakkan telinganya, mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia benar-benar linglung.

"Aku di sini."

Sang anjing merasakan semacam belaian lembut di punggungnya. Makhluk mungil itu mengejang kaget begitu mendapati seorang pria muda berjongkok di dekatnya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu anggun di mata sang anjing kecil. Rambutnya sehitam malam. Matanya berwarna biru samudra dan memancarkan keanggunan yang tidak biasa, seperti bukan manusia biasa. Ia memakai kimono berwarna putih, hitam, dan biru air. Kakinya dibungkus kaus kaki berwarna hitam dan ia memakai geta yang dipoles mengkilap. Dan sang anjing merasa pemuda tersebut dikelilingi aura aneh.

"Anjing kecil, kau kesepian di sini?" Tanya sang pemuda. Anjing itu mengangguk, tanda mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sang pemuda.

"Hei," pemuda anggun itu mengambil tempat di samping sang anjing, lalu berbisik lembut. "Kau ini bukan anjing biasa, 'kan? Perlihatkan wujud aslimu padaku. Tak perlu ragu."

Tunggu. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Wujud asli? Apa-apaan lelaki ini?! Sang anjing menyalak pertanda tidak memahami maksud pemuda tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti," sang lelaki menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan semacam sinar yang diarahkan pada tubuh sang anjing. Anjing tersebut merasa tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan besar dalam beberapa detik, dan ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, lebih tepatnya ia kini memiliki wujud seorang pemuda! Dan ia merasa bahwa di kepalanya masih ada telinga anjing. Oh, jangan lupakan sensasi aneh di bokongnya. Ia juga memiliki ekor panjang berbulu kemerahan dan lebat. Ia juga mengenakan setelan kimono berwarna merah dengan corak dedaunan.

"Nah, sekarang, berbicaralah," perintah pemuda yang baru saja mengubah sosoknya. "Aku sudah membangkitkan sosok manusia yang selama ini tertidur dalam dirimu. Bicaralah."

Sang anjing… manusia anjing tersebut agak ragu sesaat, namun ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bersuara. "Terima… kasih."

Pemuda biru itu mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya sang pemuda anjing.

"Haruka. Aku ini roh hujan," jawab pemuda biru. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku…," sang pemuda anjing tergugu. Ia belum memiliki nama. Karena ia anjing liar, ia tak memiliki nama.

"Bolehkah aku menamaimu?" Haruka bertanya retrorik, karena segera disambungnya. "Karena kau diam membeku sambil menatap hujan, bolehkah aku menamaimu Rin?"

"Ri-Rin?"

"Ya. Rin. Anggap saja nama yang kuberikan itu adalah tanda terima kasih karena sudah bernyanyi untukku."

Sang pemuda anjing… Rin terbelalak kaget. Dari mana Haruka tahu bahwa ia diam di emperan toko bak membeku sambil memperhatikan hujan turun? Dan, dan… bagaimana ia bisa tahu soal nyanyiannya?

Seolah bias menebak isi hati Rin, Haruka berkata spontan. "Aku memperhatikanmu dari langit, di antara tetes-tetes air hujan yang jatuh. Aku mendengarkan nyanyianmu itu. Dari nyanyianmu, aku bisa tahu kesendirian yang kau alami."

"Haruka-san…," Rin terlalu kaget untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Kau memperhatikanku rupanya."

"Karena kita sama, Rin-san. Kita sama-sama kesepian di dunia ini."

Rin diam. Jadi Haruka yang tenang seperti ini bisa merasakan kesepian juga?

"Semua orang pasti memiliki sisi kosong. Sisi kosong itulah yang disebut kesepian. Kesepian yang hanya bisa diisi oleh orang yang sama-sama memiliki sisi kosong itu. Tapi setiap orang memiliki sisi kosong yang berbeda jenisnya."

"Dan pasti ada orang yang memiliki sisi yang cocok mengisi sisi kosong tersebut," sambung Rin.

"Benar. Dan dalam kasusku, setiap kali hujan turun, tak ada yang mau peduli akan kehadiranku. Aku dianggap 'penyakit' karena hujan seringkali membawa efek buruk terhadap makhluk hidup, meski ada sisi baiknya juga."

"Lalu, apakah kau juga bermaksud untuk mengisi kekosonganku?"

"Ya. Kau juga sudah mengisi kesendirianku dengan nyanyianmu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita sama-sama mengisi kekosongan kita malam ini?"

Rin tersenyum. Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat itu, karena berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengisi kekosongannya. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa Haruka ikut tersenyum.

Dan malam itu, Kota Iwatobi mendapat satu hiburan baru. Sebuah orkestra antara nyanyian anjing liar dan deras hujan mengisi kesepian malam gulita. Orkestra yang terus mengalun sampai tetes air hujan berhenti membasahi bumi dan Dewi Amaterasu menyapa dunia.


End file.
